Not Enough
by eternal-anime
Summary: Sanji had enough rejection from his precious ladies. So he decided to try a different approach to try and win the ladies over, this new approach is similar to that of a certain swordsman. However things do not go exactly to plan. ZoSan.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with my first one shot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Warning: Slight swearing, homosexual themes (yaoi), and maybe OOC, and fluff. You have been warned! **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Women are very mysterious creatures. He had no clue what he should do to please them. Although he acted like he knew it all and put on a confident façade to everyone around him, in reality he was as ignorant as everyone else. He treated every single one of those delicate creatures as precious jewels, but still held deep respect for each and every one of them. But apparently this was not enough.

His behaviors seemed to only repel them. He was aware that women appreciated attention, but obviously he was taking it a bit too far.

Sanji was now a nineteen-year old young man who still held on to his virginity.

He knew he wanted to save it for someone special, someone he deeply cared about, not some one-night stand that held no feelings. If he were that desperate he would have gone to some prostitute. But he was not going to treat one of his precious flowers like that, and he wasn't that desperate. Yet.

However as he sat on a barstool in some bar, too tired after a night of hitting on several girls and getting turned down with varying levels of politeness, he was seriously reconsidering his decision.

Zoro sat a couple of stools away. Sanji noticed how countless girls throughout the night approached the swordsman. He rudely turned them all down without even giving them a second look.

At that Sanji was royally pissed. He cringed at how the Marimo was better than him in that department; he hated thinking that the swordsman was better than him in anything. The young chef's eye drifted towards his half empty drink sighing deeply at his paramedic.

Sanji unconsciously stared at Zoro, noting his heavy drinking and grimacing at it, not knowing for the sake of him what women found attractive in that Marimo. He was such a manner-less brute that knew nothing but sleeping, drinking, exercising, and more drinking.

At that thought a brilliant idea popped into Sanji's head. Whatever he was doing wrong, Zoro obviously was doing right. Then why not fix his flaws? It was the most obvious solution his tipsy brain could come up with. It seemed all girls were attracted to the bad boy type, so why not be one.

Sanji gave one look over at his outfit and style, then at once at Zoro's, scanning over his body, noting the muscles flexing under the plain white shirt. He was more formal and neat, while Zoro had booze stains on his shirt and was disorderly. His own blond hair was precisely combed on his right eye, while Zoro's was chaotic mess of mossy green.

Zoro and him seemed to be complete opposites. If he were to ever be anything like Zoro then a lot had to change. The mere thought hurt his pride deeply, but to him it seemed the only choice.

So to be like the marimo-head, he decided that he was for one day not going to flirt with any lady, pay less attention to his appearance, and just spend his day shopping for the ship's food stock. Now it was time to set his plan to action starting tomorrow. He wondered if it would be any good.

"Baka Marimo, it's time to go back to the Sunny, you have watch tonight" he called over to the swordsman, and decided to call it a day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sun was barely viewed in the horizon, but it was already time for Sanji to wake up and start breakfast. He pulled himself off the hammock and yawn audibly glancing over his nakama peacefully sleeping in their hammocks.

Sanji headed to his locker and pulled a change of clothes to take his morning shower. But then last night's events came back to him and his decision to be Zoro-like. It hurt his pride deeply, but as long as no one knew of his plan then he was safe. He didn't even know what kind of embarrassment he would go through if the Marimo ever found out. He would never let him live it down.

Sanji headed to the washroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, skipping the shower, but still giving himself the minimal courtesy of mouth hygiene.

When he was done, he didn't bother to brush his hair and instead chose to smooth it over with his hands. He changed into his suit but did not put on a tie, and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his sea blue dress shirt to show off his muscled, well-sculpted chest. He left his suit jacket unbuttoned to give him this sexy out of bed apparel. He did pull it off rather nicely.

He walked to the kitchen, and pulled out several ingredients for the breakfast. Making a mental list of all the food supplies he needed to buy. He would have to drag a back-mule with him, either Chopper or Zoro.

"Good morning Cook-san" Greeted Robin as she walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Good morning to you too Robin-chan, your usual morning coffee?" he asked already beginning to brew it. Making a mental note to not flirt.

"Of course Cook-san. And I see you are trying a new style today" she noted while she looked him over, and smiled at him. "It rather suits you," she continued.

"Thank you Robin-chan, here is your coffee." Sanji handed her the coffee, and she began sipping it slowly. He smiled thinking of how his plan was working.

Other crewmates began walking in, he set the table as the brutes began munching on the food, mumbling barely coherent thank you's. Then he finished preparing the two separate plates for the ladies. On normal days he would have swooned over them with hearts popping out of his eyes, but the mantra of "do not flirt" kept him at bay.

Nami glanced over at Robin after noticing Sanji's weird behavior. Robin simply shrugged and smiled at her.

When breakfast was finished it was time to head to town. Nami began assigning jobs to each crewmember. Apparently because Chopper was going along with Robin to the bookstore as this town was famous for its vast libraries. So in the end he was stuck with the stupid moss head for the rest of the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zoro was following Sanji's lead through the town as he carried bags of fresh ingredients in both hands. Glancing around but still keeping an eye on Sanji to avoid getting lost.

"Try not to get yourself lost idiot, I don't want to have my ingredients ruined" Sanji said as if reading his mind.

"Mind your own business shit cook" Zoro retorted, "At least I don't swoon all over any thing with breasts, it is just plain annoying"

Sanji felt his eyebrow twitch uncontrollably "well at least I don't get lost in my own clothes"

Zoro huffed and rolled his eyes, he glanced at Sanji who was checking some spices in a shop. The swordsman followed him, and decided to stick around the cook because they needed to leave tomorrow morning and he did not want to undergo Nami's rath again.

The vendor in the shop was a pretty lady with long brown hair, big breasts, and a curvy waist. The type of girl Sanji would be on his knees for. But the cook only focused on the spices in front of him, his eyes merely glancing towards the vendor.

"How much is the rosemary Miss?" Sanji asked.

"I will give it to you with half the price handsome" she playfully winked at him, and leaned forward, making more cleavage show.

Sanji felt his jaw drop. This is the first time that any lady flirted with him. Apparently this new act was working, sadly. He had just proven that Zoro's style was effective. The cook glanced over to the pretty brunette; maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

However Zoro who was looking around the store, over hearing the conversation was irked by Sanji's behavior. Not only did the cook not flirt but he also looked less neat. Maybe Sanji was sick for all he knew; he felt the curiosity eat him. He wanted to ask but decided against it for the time being.

When they exited the shop, Sanji began heading back towards the ship deciding he had gotten everything he needed. He was so happy with what he had achieved today. He wanted to have a drink tonight to celebrate his achievement, and maybe land some chick and finally get laid.

Behind them the shop vendor sighed deeply, "It's always the handsome ones that are gay" she muttered turning back to her work.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile in the clothing section of town, stood Nami and Robin chatting idly together about different styles of clothing they prefer.

"So Robin, did you notice how Sanji-kun was acting this morning?" Nami asked looking through racks of jeans.

Robin chuckled deeply, "I think Cook-san is finally coming out"

"EH, I didn't know he was gay!" Nami exclaimed.

"I am not sure of anything but I get a feeling things are going to change." Robin added.

"Now that I think about it, Sanji does seem gay in sorts. How he dresses and acts. So you mean that all that flirting is only a cover up?" Nami wondered aloud, pointing her question at Robin.

Robin smiled sinisterly, and Nami thought of all the blackmail she could get.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oi Marimo, help me get these boxes to the storage room below the deck" Sanji yelled at the swordsman that was lifting his four-ton weights.

The swordsman chose to ignore him and instead continued lifting the weights, counting his sets. Sanji stomped over to him, his foot in the air preparing to kick the swordsman's head in. Zoro dodged his kick and dropped the weights on the Sunny's deck, unsheathing a couple of inches of his sword with his thumb.

"Can't you handle it on your own love cook?" Zoro hissed glaring at Sanji.

"I thought I could put those muscles of yours to some real work shitty swordsman, unless you can't handle it" Sanji pushed as if trying to get a rise out of the swordsman.

"Whatever, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because of some boxes that your little scrawny ass obviously can't handle." Zoro got up and lazily walked towards the wooden boxes strewn over the deck. He picked two up and headed to the stairs as Sanji did the same.

When they finished stacking all the boxes in the storage room, Zoro was urged to ask about the cook's behavior today that still irked him. He took note of how the cook's attire was still off.

Zoro was not one to beat around the bush, he was straightforward and to the point in nature. Therefore he decided to get it over with and ask Sanji straight out.

"You have been acting weird cook" Zoro started, "are you sick or something?"

"What do you mean by weird?" Sanji said trying to avoid the subject.

Zoro noticed as Sanji's blue eyes refused to meet his. The pale boney hand retreated to his pocket to retrieve a cigarette; he lit it with experienced smokers' hands.

"Your whole flirting thing, so you finally decided to treat women as equals?" Zoro said, hiding his concern from the questioning eye.

"Shitty swordsman, every woman should be treated like a jewel idiot. But of course a bloody moss-head like you wouldn't understand" Sanji sucked on the cigarette coolly, his eyes resting on the wooden floor.

"So you must be sick then. You should go talk to Chopper if you are, you know how he fusses over our injuries" Zoro said, looking over Sanji as he exhaled puffs of smoke.

"Fuck off Marimo and mind your own business." Sanji headed for the door, passing by Zoro with no second glance and by doing so, ending the short-lived conversation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The day went by rather quickly as each crewmember finalized their shopping and all came back to the ship. Nami decided for the crew to head out to a bar together to avoid trouble, and people getting lost, in their last night on this island, as they will depart tomorrow morning.

The bar they choose was rather big with a vast dance floor filled with people to the brim. Sweaty and mostly drunk bodies rubbed against each other sharing their odors.

The crew scattered around the bar, Luffy was munching at food at a booth with Ussop telling some tall tale about sea kings with Chopper listening with admiring eyes. Nami and Robin took their own corner and chatted together approached by plenty of guys. Franky and Brook were on the dance floor doing weird moves, and striking poses.

Zoro and Sanji both sat on barstools beside the bar being served multiple drinks. They sat a stool apart. Sanji was getting noticeably drunker by the minute having a little too many drinks. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated.

Zoro was still sober even after all the sake he had. The conversation they had earlier still piqued his interest and played with his mind. Sanji was within earshot; he could easily begin a conversation right now.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sanji sat at the barstool. His jacket was off, and his handcuffs were rolled up to his elbows. The cigarette in his hand was burning out as he took occasional drags from it. His eyes were resting on the whiskey in his half empty glass, he was in a daze and he knew that his speech would be slurred without him even speaking. He signed deeply looking back at his day.

The girl at the shop was the only one, and the first at that, who flirted with him. He had tried everything he can do and at this point in the night he didn't even care anymore. Maybe he was just giving off bad vibes or undesirable waves, maybe was not sexy or hot. Or maybe what the Marimo said was true, he was annoying.

He should probably cut this thread of thought.

"Oi cook, you are acting weird again"

"Mind your own business shithead, you are the last thing I need right now" Sanji sighed.

"Now you are PMSing cook, what has gotten into you anyways?" Zoro said, knowing that Sanji is an honest drunk; if he wanted answers he will get them.

"Why do you care anyways? You have all the women you want without even trying" Sanji glared at him, his eyes held jealousy, hate, and sadness.

"Jealous Curly-brow. Is that what got you acting out?"

"Hell no! Why would I ever be jealous of such a maner-less brute such as you?" Sanji lied. "You treat women like shit and acting all tough and hard to get!" Sanji hissed taking a couple of gulps out of his drink. They burned going through his throat but felt cool in his stomach. He shook his head trying to get the drunkenness out.

"Maybe a prissy moron like you should act more like a man and stop the annoying flirting and swooning every time you see a damn woman." Zoro pushed.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you marimo, your little act apparently isn't working here." Sanji defended darkly, "I don't see any woman around me, and it doesn't look like it is gonna change anytime soon." Sanji sighed unaware of his confession.

"My act? Now your copycatting me Curly-Brow?" Zoro mused.

"I am not copycatting, I am just trying a different approach" Sanji retorted now aware of what he had said.

"You are trying all this to get laid cook. Maybe you need some professional help." The swordsman said, knowing that he is pushing the cook's buttons too hard.

"Shut up Marimo! You and your shitty comments are the last thing I need right now" Sanji said pissed off. The volume in the bar was getting louder; he recognized some of his nakama's loud obnoxious voices. "It is not like you can help me with this anyway fucker"

Zoro stared at Sanji's desperate eyes. His eyes wandered from the ocean blue to the perky pink lips that always surround his cancer sticks contrasting against the pale skin.

Suddenly he was noticing little things about the cook. How his silky hair fell effortlessly over his eye. How he caught a glimpse of the pale protruding collarbone and muscled pectorals, his pale neck that begged to be kissed. And his long endless legs that stretched out underneath him.

At the moment all these thoughts he never had before rushed into him. All the rivalry he felt for the cook turned into something more primal. He felt something deeper for the cook, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Whatever was happening now or is going to happen he could blame on the alcohol. He realized it was now or never.

The swordsman didn't know why he had done it; it was as if his body acted on its own. He was leaning forward across the spare stool. "You sure cook?" Zoro whispered huskily into Sanji's ear. He felt Sanji tense up. And suddenly the crowds cheered an especially loud cheer distracted by some performance. It was the perfect opportunity.

Sanji was about to come up with a retort and push Zoro off when he was silenced by a pair of lips against his own. He was frozen and wide-eyed, the kiss was quick but passionate and rough. It held dominance he had never experienced before. He felt the urge to kiss back against the surprisingly soft but chapped lips. He felt butterflies roamed in his stomach and feelings well in his chest. He kissed back for a second but pushed the other man's body roughly off of him.

"Zoro" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hush" the swordsman pressed his finger gently against the pink lips, and dived in for a second kiss.

Sanji never experienced such feelings before. Even if he hated to admit it, but he knew that this was something he couldn't brush off. It was the start of something new.

**The End**

**YAY for happy and cheesy endings! **

**Please tell me what you think, and what I need to improve on and what parts you like best and whatever else you want to say. And thank you for reading, be back soon!**


End file.
